Printed circuit cards incorporating integrated circuits are widely used in personal computers and similar devices and are known as memory cards. Printed circuit cards are used by inserting them in slots of special connectors equipped with frames in which the cards are inserted. Memory card connectors are usually equipped with an actuating member sliding in the direction of card insertion and a card-ejection member ejecting the card inserted in the frame in response to the motion of the actuating member in the direction of insertion.
An example of such memory card connectors equipped with a card-ejection member and an actuating member is shown in FIG. 11. This example represents a two-level memory card connector comprising two frames mounted in a multilayer configuration.
This two-level memory card connector 10 includes two frames 20 and 30 for the insertion of individual memory cards (not shown) which are mounted one upon another; both frames 20 and 30 have mounting flanges 22 and 32. The two frames 20 and 30 are fixed to the base 40 by inserting flanges 32 in tubular mounting fixtures 42 and by securing them by means of bolts 44 passed through aligned flanges 22 and 32. When frames 20, 30 are fixed to the base using fixtures 42, it is necessary to allocate certain space on the base for the fixtures 42, and the disadvantage of this is that the base space for fixtures 42 is large and cannot be effectively used.
In addition to the method of securing two frames placed on top of each other for a two-level memory card connector described above, it is possible to use brackets which fit in slots of L-shaped fixtures having bolt holes. This method calls for the assembly of a memory card connector by using two frames which are mounted by inserting the connecting sections of the brackets in the slots and by fastening the structure to the base by bolts passed through the bolt holes. Advantage of this method is that it allows for a more effective use of space compared to the method in which tubular fixtures 42 are used.
However, if there is a need to change the location of a memory card connector mounted to the base by the above method using L-shaped fixtures, it is also necessary to change position of the brackets on the frame. In such a case, extensive changes are required in the frame design leading to a substantial cost increase. In addition, since two frames are secured by inserting the connecting sections of the brackets in the slots in the L-shaped fixtures, the removal of the connecting sections of the brackets from the slots may cause damage to the connecting sections so that it will be impossible to install these two frames again.